drehr_behrkanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprillan
On a continent full of hulking, monstrous men, the Siyokoy of Sprillan are surely the odd ones out. While the feline-men may not be overwhelming large, they are nimble and innovative. They have made great bounds in explosives, neurosciences, and magic. Siyokoy typically stand between 3'5" and 4'2". Their shaggy fur ranges in colors from white, blacks, browns, greys, oranges, and blondes, often manifesting in stripes, spots, and splotches. They have large, pointed ears, sharp fangs, and retractable claws. Each hand has an extra thumb. Their tails are long, often equal in length if not longer than their own bodies. Politics Sprillan is a loosely governed nation, headed by the monarch Wick Swiftpaw. Some have suggested that the title of "monarch" is satirical, as the monarch in reality has very little power over his subjects. Wick and his wife Woolia act mostly as a face for the nation, paying public workers, facilitating foreign affairs, and keeping the nation clean. Siyokoy appreciate freedom above all things, to an extreme extent, and so there are no written laws in the land. Siyokoy riding Lohan, known as Peacekeepers, prevent an outbreak of total chaos. Swiftpaw's monarchy can be challenged at anytime. If any person feels they would make a better ruler than the current monarch, they can request a vote, one-on-one combat, or 5-on-5 combat. If a challenger calls for a vote, Siyokoy flock to the capital city to cast their votes. For a one-on-one combat, the monarch and his or her challenger duel to the death or until one party yields. In a five-on-five combat situation, each party invites four champions to join them in a duel to death or yield. Sprillan has one of the more respectable armies around the world. Their expertise in science and magic make them quite a force to be reckoned with. In combat, explosives experts litter the battlefield with landmines and launch rockets from the safety of the back line. In the forefront of battle are the Lohan riders or Siyokoy who have found ways through science or magic to enhance their own survivability. Perhaps Sprillan's greatest weakness in the realms of war is their overall lack of discipline. Due to their fixation on freedom and individuality, Koyan armies do not train military personnel in the way that many other nations do. Instead, they take in volunteers and work with them based on their already existing skill set. This makes for a military with many different techniques, but also with no real structure. Though Sprillan's armed forces are a markedly powerful unit alone, it is also worth noting that the Siyokoy have a good reputation with the Ogres to their north, and that Ogres need little more than an invitation to get involved in a combative situation. As a whole, Sprillan tends to be a fairly self-kept nation. They have however found great friends in Wixicroft and Skyaard. These two nations are certainly the Siyokoy's two closest allies, an alliance which has sparked revolutions in magic and science untouched by other nations.